


Shards of Glass

by Nottoosureyet, shesha4



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Satan is a sweetheart, anxious mc, hard time sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottoosureyet/pseuds/Nottoosureyet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesha4/pseuds/shesha4
Summary: It's hard to sleep in a new environment, and being in the devildom really doesn't help. One night after tossing and turning, you decide you're not going to be able to go back to bed and instead go down to the kitchen. You end up running into Satan and you find yourself able to sleep better than ever.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Shards of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I do swear a bit, not a lot, but just a fair warning

Those sounds again, tapping, as if something or someone is outside my window. It taunts me in the night, reminding me how small and weak I truly am here. Soon all my fears come rushing forth, they hide and wait for me to be left alone, with no other thoughts to fill my head. As the rest of the house begins their rest, I begin my long night of hiding under the covers, hoping my exhaustion will get the better of me at some point. I always hope the sounds will go away or after a while I’ll get used to them, but it only ever seems to get worse. The howling of the wind intensifies, and I shudder. My trembling fingers try to pull the covers tighter over my head, hoping the blankets would block out some of the noises. A loud crash from down the hall is still audible and reminds me tonight will be just as long as the last.

“Ay Mc get up!” Mammon was banging on my door. I thought it was the weekend, why am I even forced to get up?

“AY HUMAN!” Ah fuck he’s getting louder.

“What do you want Mammon? Why can’t I sleep in?” Please just let me go back to sleep, please Mammon please.

The knocking on my door doesn’t stop, he probably didn’t even hear me. I pulled myself out of bed, readjusting my shorts and pulling a shirt over my head before going to open the door. He keeps getting louder but who am I to even tell him to stop at this point, I know he won’t.  
“Mammon what the fu-” As soon as I opened the door, he cut me off. “Mc! It’s almost 1 pm, Lucifer is starting to get concerned, not me though, I’m not concerned, not at all, you humans are weird.” Mammon was motioning to me, obviously trying to tell me I wasn’t ready for the day. “Lucifer is worried though, ya gotta get up now. Ya shoulda got up a while ago, ya missed breakfast and you’re gonna miss lunch. I ain’t saving your plate from Beel so ya gotta get downstairs.” He grinned and waved as he left, leaving me in my doorway.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I shut my door again and began to get ready. I make my way to my bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair, hoping somewhere along the line I’ll begin to look less tired. I put on some jeans and a clean shirt, before running down to the dining room. I know exactly how exhausted I look but at this point it doesn’t matter. Maybe I’ll ask Lucifer for a white noise machine of some sort so that I can sleep better, if they have those here. What do they have here for sleep stuff? Do demons need stuff to help them sleep? Is that an issue they have?  
Light conversation along with the clatter of metal hitting plates fills my ears as I scurry towards the dining room.

“Mammon are you sure you woke her up?” I hear Lucifer ask as I get closer.

“I swear! She was up, I saw her with my own two eyes!” He protested, against the sounds of his brothers snickering.

“Oh, I’m sure you did, hey why don’t I go and give our sleeping beauty a little visit?” Asmodeus asked, he probably has a small grin forming on his face. I heard the words “creep” and “perv” thrown around as all the brothers began to protest. I took a deep breath before stepping into the room.

“I’m up, I’m up,” I raise my hands towards my head in defense, adding emphasis to the fact that I am finally up, “sorry I slept in.” I add, a part of me genuinely considering that that will make the situation any better.

All the brothers looked to me for a moment and right then and there, I wish I had stayed buried in my bed.

“Mhmm, Mc come sit, there’s a plate here for you.” Satan said, pulling out the chair beside him. I mumbled my thanks and sat down. Satan was being rather kind, although he didn’t pay much mind to me, but it was better than being smothered by Asmodeus or Mammon all the time.  
I glance over at Satan and blush slightly, and return back to my food, my mind going into space as I stare into my plate. Satan was my favourite of the brothers, as he never really went out of his way to cause trouble, unless it was directed at Lucifer.

“Oh Mc… you look awful… how are you sleeping?” Asmo asked, eyeing me up and down. I played with my food a bit; my sleep has been horrible ever since I got here but I’m hoping to get that cleared up before I have to concern them.

“Last night just wasn’t that great, but I should be able to fix that up tonight. It’s nothing much to worry about.” I say, smiling.

The day continued on slowly but surely, and I found myself hanging out with Beel and Mammon. We just sat around on our D.D.D.s, just trying to pass time. Every so often Mammon would make a stupid comment under his breath, and whenever Beel and I tried to ask him what he was talking about, he waved us off telling us not to worry about it. After what felt like forever, dinner rolled around and we were already getting ready for bed all over again. I sat in the common area on my D.D.D trying to prolong the inevitable moment when I have to try to go to bed myself. I try striking up a conversation with Levi in hopes that I can stay up later, but all I get is a muffled goodnight and a half assed wave as he briskly walks past me.

I climb back into bed, knowing that I won’t sleep well again, but try to get some sleep anyhow. I toss and turn as the sounds start up again, and soon the thoughts and fears take over my head again. I roll over and look at the time ‘3:24am shit, I’m never going to sleep at this point’ I push myself up into a sitting position, grabbing my house coat, and groggily make my way over to the bathroom, not knowing what I’ll do when I get there. I turn on the light and stare at myself. ‘What am I doing here? How did I get here? Why don’t I want to go back home?’ I think to myself. ‘Is there something, or someone making me want to stay? No that can’t be it. That definitely can’t be it. Why would any of those demons make me want to stay at this school? I was dragged away against my own will and yet, I want to stay? I can’t believe myself.’ My thoughts rush around my head, as I bore holes into my reflection. My thoughts begin to wander off to Satan, I did enjoy being here a lot more when he was around, he makes this once unbearable place more welcoming than I ever thought. The other brothers are nice, but Satan treats me as if he’s known me for all my life, speaking with kind words as if I could tell him anything. I don’t know anyone else who does that other than him. ‘I do like it here, I do, but why?’ The question rolls around in my head like a singular marble rolling around in an empty jar.

“Those damn boys,” I mumble, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Living with the brothers hasn't been much of an issue, I often find myself enjoying the time I spend with them. Another loud crash fills the air and I grip the counters tight and shudder. I sharply turn my head towards the door, debating whether or not to leave my room.

I slowly walk towards the door leading to the hallway as my trembling hand reaches for the knob, not knowing what could be on the other side. I opened the door slightly, peaking around to see where the sound could have come from. A dead silence fills the air and I realize the crash could have come from anywhere in the house. Taking a few deep breaths, and grounding myself before something worse happens, I shuffle my feet forward. There’s no point in going back to bed now, I may as well grab myself some tea before trying again. I tiptoe my way down to the kitchen, glancing around every few seconds to make sure I’m not being followed. As I approach the kitchen, I begin to hear soft mumbling followed by the sound of sweeping against the tile floor. I’m glad but kind of embarrassed that someone else is awake at this hour.

I peered into the kitchen to see Satan struggling to clean up something off the floor.  
“Uh hey Satan, what are you doing...?” I ask him, wondering why he’s kneeling on the floor with a broom and a dustpan. I walk a little closer and hover over his shoulder trying to see what he was cleaning up.

“Don’t come any closer,” Satan hisses at me, I hop back, feeling hurt and confused, Satan continues, “there’s glass all over the floor and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“What happened…?” I mumble, moving towards the tea cabinet. I search for some lavender tea in hopes of it calming me down and lessening my anxiety.

“You don’t have to worry about it, it’s fine.” he hissed again, keeping his back to me.

I mumble something about it being whatever and go to stand by him, waiting to get myself a teacup.  
“Uh sorry, you’re kind of blocking the cups.” I say meekly, not wanting to further upset him.  
“Oh, sorry I didn’t even realize. Do you just want me to get the cup for you?” He asks, standing up to throw out the glass he’s collected. “What are you even doing up, shouldn’t you be asleep? You promised Asmo that you’d fix your sleep tonight, or were you just saying that to not worry us.”  
“If I say that I meant to fix it, would you believe me?” I look up at him hoping that he wouldn’t press me too much on the topic.

“No.” Satan says with a deadpan face. “You said you would fix it, and yet here you are, at nearly 4 AM standing in the kitchen watching me clean up broken glass off the floor.” He looked over at me as he reached for a teacup, only to drop it. The cup shatters across the tile floor, with a sharp bang, and he reaches his hand out in a stop position so that I don’t go anywhere.

“Fuck,” he hissed, annoyance flashed in his eyes as he dropped his hand and grabbed the broom and dustpan before getting back onto the floor again to clean it up all over again.

“What’s all this noise? What are you guys doing in here?” Lucifer asks angrily. “Mc is this why you got up late? Have you not been going to bed? If this continues, there are going to be some serious consequences” He continues, glaring at me.

“No sir… sorry I… was just grabbing myself some tea to calm down…” I mumble out, careful to not say the wrong thing right about now.

“Lucifer leave her alone; she came into the kitchen for some tea to help her sleep. I was in here first when I dropped some cups, and I was cleaning them up when you came in. Is there an issue with that? I don’t see a problem, do you?” Satan said, defending me from his older brother.

Lucifer stares at Satan, almost as if they’re continuing the fight without words. Lucifer’s eyes trail down to me, with a stern look on his face. “I understand that you’re a guest in this house, but that doesn’t give you the right to be walking around in the middle of the night. Not only would that be dangerous for you, it would damage Diavolo’s reputation as he would be seen as irresponsible for not being able to keep a simple human girl alive. If I see you outside of your room again past 1 AM, I will be forced to give you severe punishments. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes sir, it won’t happen again. I am so sorry.” I look down at my feet, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, so I don’t get in anymore trouble by Lucifer. I feel his gaze burning into the top of my head.

“One more thing, you are to help Satan clean up this mess as a punishment for not only waking me up, but for causing me to buy more dishware. Satan,” he turns his eyes towards the younger demon, I look up at him hoping that I didn’t get him in any trouble, “I’m taking the cost of the cups out of your bank account since you’re not getting away from this free either. Get to bed, both of you.” Lucifer then turns and walks away from the kitchen. I hear a sigh come from the demon brother beside me.

“I’m sorry about that I… I don’t need my tea anymore, I’m sure I can just go to bed.” I felt so bad for probably getting him in trouble. Had I not come to the kitchen he probably wouldn’t have dropped the second cup, and then Lucifer wouldn’t have come downstairs and none of that would’ve happened. I’ve caused too much trouble tonight, but as I turn to leave Satan grabs my arm lightly and turns me to face him again.

“Don’t worry about it, it is what it is,” he sighed and let go of me, “The tea you grabbed, lavender? Yeah that’s for anxiety, right? Are you doing okay?” He asks, motioning for me to take a seat on the counter.

I took a seat and watched as he started the kettle before going back to clean again. He moved quickly but carefully, making sure to get as much of the shards as he could. Watching his movements helped to calm me a little but being alone with him was something that rarely happened. His composed demeanor and soft green eyes were a kind sight during these times.  
“I… I’m fine, I just really like the flavour.” I say, watching as he moves back over to the stove top.

“So then why aren’t you asleep? What’s keeping you from your beauty sleep.” I felt my cheeks begin to heat up as he said the last bit, I can’t just tell him what has been bothering me. He continued to move around the kitchen, successfully grabbing a mug down from cabinets this time. He moved so smoothly, putting the tea bag into the mug before pouring the boiling water in. He wore a simple black tee and sweats, yet somehow, he still looked so… wonderful. How does he look so lovely? He’s wrath personified, right? Yet he looks so perfect just the way he is, standing in the kitchen at some ungodly hour of the night.

“Anything you want in the tea, some sugar perhaps?” he asked, turning back to face me with a small, concerned smile on his face. I yawned before my answer, which made him smile a little more. “A little sugar please and thank you.” I mutter, a small smile forming on my lips.

“One spoonful of sugar for the lady,” he said looking for the sugar bag, “now, before I give this to you, answer my question. Why are you not in bed?” he finished, putting some sugar in my mug. He picked it up and turned to face me, he stirred the spoon around, watching me.

“I… uhm… well I didn’t want to be a bother, I mean I’m just a guest you know, I shouldn’t complain. I mean you guys have let me stay here and protect me, so you know, I would be rude and I don’t-” Satan looked at me with concern in his eyes, “Mc…” He says softly.

“I… yeah, sorry. I can’t sleep. It feels impossible. There’s always constant noise, usually it’s something tapping on my window, or the wind, or even the house creaking. I don’t know this place like you guys, sure there's probably an explanation but, when you add that to me being alone and the fact that I’m already afraid, with scary thoughts invading my mind as soon as I’m alone, I’m just really scared. It’s really really hard to sleep when I’m scared.” I shudder, remembering the sounds from all the nights before. Satan looks at me, he seems almost upset for me. Maybe I was right, there is no solution, demons really don’t have sleep issues.

“Drink this and come with me. I’ll help you get to bed.” He puts the mug down and helps me down from the counter. I grab the mug and follow Satan to my room. Once we enter, he goes to my bed, fluffing my pillow and rearranging my blankets. I tap Satan on the shoulder and pass him my tea so that I can take my house coat off and put it on the coat hanger near my door. He hands back the drink and I continue to drink my tea, smiling into the mug and hoping to hide my blush. Satan's help was greatly appreciated, but this was the first time he had ever come into my room, he usually just stands in the doorway and waits for me. He has never once come in, even when I invite him in if I’m taking a long time to get ready. He motioned for me to sit on my bed, as he grabbed a chair from beside the wardrobe and pulled it close.

“Finish your tea, I’ll be right back.” He whispered, messing up my hair before stepping out of my room. My blush deepened as I continued to drink my tea.  
Soon a chill crossed the room, reminding me how alone I was, yet again. A small whimper escaped me, and fears started to consume me. As I finished my tea I started to wonder if Satan was ever going to return. Time passed so slowly, the sounds began to get worse, everything was too much and another whimper slipped past my mouth. “Mc it’s okay I’m back, don’t worry.” Satan said, shutting my door and making his way to my bed. He grabbed the mug from my hands, setting it down on the floor beside him. He held a book with a lovely blue cover, it looked rather old, but so did most of his books.

“Fairy Tales,” he mumbled, sitting down. “I know you humans like these stories. I thought maybe I could read to you so that you’d be able to sleep. It’s worth a shot at least.” He smiled at me and patted my pillow. I understood what he meant, and I laid down, attempting to get comfortable as Satan began to read. The words flowed off of his lips effortlessly, his low voice drowning out my fears.

For the first time since I was back home, I finally felt truly sleepy. Satan read on for a while, his voice lulling me to sleep. I could tell I was just about to fall asleep when suddenly Satan stopped. I moved a little, too exhausted to protest verbally. “Hah, you're so cute when you sleep.” Satan whispered; his tone was... different. He moved my hair out of my face, his fingers resting on my face for a few seconds. He continued to read for a bit longer, ever so often playing with my hair, it was one of the most calming feelings out there.

“You know Mc, I don’t really understand how I feel, but when I’m with you I feel so calm and right. I hope I've been able to give you the same feeling tonight. I also feel another way about you though. I never know how to tell you, the time never feels right and every time we’re alone my brothers never fail to interrupt, but I’m telling you now, so that hopefully one day I will be able to tell you when you’re awake.” He sighed and started playing with my hair again. “Mc… I really like you, and I really hope you feel the same. I want to be with you, I… I want to be the one to make you feel safe here all the time.” He finished, removing his hand from my hair.

“Satan…” I whisper, my eyes remain shut but I can tell he’s heard me, “of course I like you too, you're absolutely wonderful.” my voice is rather quiet, but his hand cups my face, letting me know he heard me. He whispered something but I couldn’t quite catch it, before kissing my forehead, and just like that, I was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading, a big thanks to shesha4 for their great ideas and editing skills


End file.
